This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Wheeling Jesuit University requested funds to renovate an old cold room that was purchased in 1987 and used primarily by the Department of Biology for the storage of perishable materials. Currently, the cold room is inoperable and several replacement parts for the refrigeration unit are no longer available. there is also a concern about power outages and the lack of any back up power supply. The request to renovate this cold room and provide an emergency generator would solve these problems. the new cold room would support Dr. Shurina's major PUI research award as well as student research projects in the biology department.